Black heart
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Naraku has something planed for Sesshomaru and its gonna be fun for him and dirty for Sesshomaru will sesshomaru like it or hate it read to find out


**Black Heart's**

Characters: ** Everyone Except Hojo**

**Type: Romance, Horror and Angst**

Chapter One: Peace & Arm

**Naraku's thoughts **___**//  
**_**Sesshomaru's thoughts **_**//**_****

_______________________________________________________________

**  
Sesshomaru looked down a road that lead to Naraku's manor which he was wondering what he wanted. Kagura had came to him while he was watching Rin and told him that Naraku wanted him to met him at the manor he didn't trust Naraku not even for a second cause he known what Naraku was good at Trickery and mischief. His eyes Sharpened as he moved he was unsure if he could even stand to look at Naraku. He opened the door and looked inside his eyes met Naraku.**

Naraku looked up from seat and smirked "Ah , Sesshomaru glad you make it I take it Kagura found you quickly?" he said gentle as he stood up and grinned when Sesshomaru walked in and slowly took steps inside the door closed behind Sesshomaru when Naraku snapped his hand. "Don't worry I just want to talk to you" he said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and growled" what is it that you want?" He said coolly sending shivers down Naraku's back. He looked around "listen what ever you want get it I don't want anything to do with it leave me be" he turned around his eyes cat like still he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge he turned around to face Naraku "Open the door".

Naraku frowned then looked down at the floor"how about a Peace Offering I mean me and you could finally become Allies fight together and wouldn't have to worry about being attacked off guard?" He said gently he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes "Please I even have a Gift for you if we become Allies" he said knowing that would catch Sesshomaru's attention. He reached behind his chair and held out a Chest with Golden Outlines Black wood polished with a Miasma Lock. Naraku smirked slightly _**Now take the bait Fluffy**_**he thought as he touched the lock slowly**

Sesshomaru looked at the box "What could you give me that I don't already have?" he asked as his eyes sparkled more with confusion. He looked at it more "if I say yes I want you to promise that if you dear betray me I will kill you and feed you too Ahn-Uhn" he said determinedly.

Naraku grinned and_** now for the small to him huge to me catch**_**" ill let you have the box if you promise me that you will spend the night and take a bath with me that's all I want and then you can do what ever you want" he said with determination that made Sesshomaru nearly fall "you knew there was a catch" He said happily as he looked at him.**

Sesshomaru stared at Naraku" you want me to take a bath with you" He said shockingly and stared at him in his eyes. "I will no-…I mean do I have to this wouldn't be appropriate "he said trying to get out of it _**I will not take a bath with him it's not right but if it's the only way to get out sacrifices' must be made even though if he tries anything ill kill him.  
**_

**Naraku smirked "To bad that's what I want and am I going to get it?" he said as he moved closer. He slowly began to open the box **_**Time for the surprise **_**He showed the Exact Replica of his right arm that was taken away from Sesshomaru by Inuyasha over the fight for the sword "this is the Exact replica of your missing arm it wont disappear it wont leave you a mark and it wont hurt all you have to do is attach it the way you know how" he said grinning.  
Sesshomaru looked down and touched the arm then looked at Naraku then he slowly moved back undid his armor and took off his top kimono then took the arm and stuck it to his shoulder a loud crack was heard threw the room Sesshomaru touched his arm then made a fist with his newly restored arm "Thank you Naraku" He said softly as shocking as it sounds he was grateful.**

Naraku looked at the arm and smiled then moved closer to Sesshomaru and pretended to trip and fell in his arms. Naraku smiled "and thank you Sesshomaru" he said gently as he looked into his eyes with a daring look _**Now the real fun will begin so fluffy how about we have some fun.**_

** Sesshomaru looked down at the floor "what do you wish to do now Naraku?" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist he didn't know why though but he did. He was happy about his arm so he owed Naraku all that he needed he took Naraku's hand and kissed his finger. "What ever you want to do we shall" he said softly.**

Naraku smirked "I wan us to go into the kitchen and cook something to eat..."he said softly _**Now that this puppy is under my control I be his now **_**he thought softly then laid his head on Sesshomaru's Chest then got up "come lets go" he said softly**


End file.
